


Unravel

by SilentSinsLiterature



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Minecraft: Story Mode, Pegging, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSinsLiterature/pseuds/SilentSinsLiterature
Summary: Ivor likes nothing better than coming home to Harper.-Requested Piece
Relationships: Harper/Ivor (Minecraft)
Kudos: 5





	Unravel

**Author's Note:**

> Please Heed Story Warnings

_**Story Warnings** _

_Sexual_ _Content, Sex Toys, Vibrators_

* * *

When Ivor comes home from what feels like ages of being away, there is nothing else he loves more than to curl up in bed with his wife and nap for longer than is strictly necessary. 

Then - when the "children" go off to whatever little adventure Jesse has planned -he loves to be taken apart piece by piece by the woman he loves. He loves to take this moment before the youthful group of trouble makers inevitably needs his assistance. 

Harper pulls him apart first with words - tells him how proud she is of him, how amazing he is laid out on the bed for her, what beautiful sounds he makes when she plays and teases him until he’s ready for her.

She tugs his DNA apart with her body - the long and clever fingers (Harper is a technical genius, she's good with her hands as a result), her teeth nipping at his neck, the warmth of her breasts against him as she drives him crazy. 

By the time she tightens the straps around her hips and thighs, he’s already asking for it. He wants to hit that blissful high, has for about an hour, but she’s got him caged and bound in a deliciously torturous way yet such a simple one.

Her _command_.

As she pushes into him, the buzz of an ingenious (her creation naturally) little device against her clit is the only noise besides his own haggard breaths.

Now everything is…  _ right _ . 

His hands gripping the sheets in a white-knuckle grasp. She pushes into him and his body quakes with the intensity of it. He feels that knife-edge of orgasm drawing close and being stopped like the ocean separated from land by a pane of glass. Her nails scratch down his back and Ivor’s voice breaks. When she flips him over and leans down, brings them close and pushes one of his thighs up his heart flutters. 

He loves being at her mercy, he's tried many things over the years, but he loves this most. He loves seeing her eyes as she takes him, loves the gentle way she says his name as he fades into that strange space he sometimes goes when they do this. Harper holds his hand and tells him she loves him, tells her she’s proud and that he’s doing so well for her. 

There is a blissful release as the pressure builds then snaps. She tenses against him, her own pleasure a tidal wave.

They lay in a sticky heap for a while, and Ivor knows Harper is already thinking of round two.

* * *

**The End**.


End file.
